


julianna calm down

by pearlselegancies



Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i have emotions about tia so uh.. y'all get this, this is just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I have something for you Mija.” Julie looked up at her Tia Victoria who seemed almost nervous. That was weird. Tia was one of the most confident people she knew. She stood up, following her into the the garage.Tia sat down at the piano and Julie felt herself catch her breath. Her aunt hadn’t played the piano in years, having always said that her mom had been the more musical one of them. It wasn’t an exact lie, but all three of the Molina woman were particularly talented at the piano.
Relationships: (last two are more implied), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Aunt Victoria, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina's Mother & Aunt Victoria
Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076528
Kudos: 14





	julianna calm down

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is apart of my jesus in la series which is basically a au based on my theory of tia victoria being the rose we meet at the orpheum. in addition to stealing the boys’ songs, bobby/trevor also stole victoria’s notebook of poetry which he used to create songs as well. anyways, here u go y'all

“I have something for you Mija.” Julie looked up at her Tia Victoria who seemed almost nervous. That was weird. Tia was one of the most confident people she knew. She stood up, following her into the the garage.

Tia sat down at the piano and Julie felt herself catch her breath. Her aunt hadn’t played the piano in years, having always said that her mom had been the more musical one of them. It wasn’t an exact lie, but all three of the Molina woman were particularly talented at the piano.

After a minute, Tia spoke. “I haven’t looked at this song in years. I wrote it after Bobby and I… I mean Trevor and I stopped being friends. It was my way of reassuring myself that things would be ok. Your Mami, she loved this song. It’s how she got your name.”

Julie raised an eyebrow at her aunt. Tia Victoria nodded and Julie smiled. Of course her mom got her name from a song.

“It’s been years but… I think I’m ready to sing this song one more time.” Julie grinned before motioning for Tia to begin. Tia rested her hands on the keys of the piano and she began to play a soft melody, her eyes closed shut before she began to sing as well.

“Julianna calm down. You know he’s about to leave but don’t panic. Don’t give him the satisfaction that you can’t handle it. Breathe, it’ll be okay.” Julie felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. Her Tia very rarely called her by her full name. Almost no one did.

Tia opened her eyes and smiled softly at her. “And Harper hold on, to the piece you know he’s gonna try to take when he’s gone. And you know exactly where he’ll try to take it from. Breathe, it’ll be okay.”

Julie giggled quietly. Her Tia winked at her before continuing to the next line. “Just put on, put on, put on your best shoes. And strut the fuck around like you’ve got nothing to lose.” Julie gasped as Tia cursed earning a smirk from her aunt. “Show off, show off, show off your best moves And do it with a smile so he doesn’t know it’s…” Tia paused before continuing.

“Put on, put on, put on. Put on, put on.” She looked away from Julie and Julie felt her heart pang. She had only recently learnt about her aunt and how she had met the boys the night they had died. How Bobby and her had become friends and almost something more until he started becoming famous.

Tia closed her eyes before shaking her head as she kept singing. The song was short, clearly half written, ending on a precipice that left Julie wanting more, just like she was sure the Victoria of 24 years had wanted more. Before she could keep going, Tia let out a silent sob.

Without thinking, she swiftly walked over to her aunt who was sitting at the piano, eyes brimming with tears. “It’s okay Tia.” She mumbled, hugging her as tightly as she could. “I loved the song. But Tia, god, you deserved better. I still can’t believe what he did.”

Her aunt looked up at her with a sad smile. She placed her hands on Julie’s cheeks like she used to do when Julie was a little kid. “Oh mija. Eres mi corazón.”

After a moment of quiet, Julie smiled, tears streaming down her own face as they pressed their foreheads together. She closed her eyes before speaking. “Mami would be so proud of you.” She pulled back to see Tia’s face.

Her aunt was smiling softly, and she nodded. “She’d be so proud of you too mija.”

She would be, Julie thought. She definitely would.


End file.
